1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and more particularly to electrical connectors including indicator means for showing the status of the connector.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
The prior art discloses various ways in which the status of electrical connectors may be indicated. A light emitting diode (LED) may be employed on the connector to show that it is engaged with its mating part, that a signal is being provided to the connector or that the connector is available for use. One disadvantage to using an LED on the connector is that the use of the LED may result in an undesirable amount of noise which may interfere with signals provided to the connector.
A need, therefore, exists for a modular jack which may make use of an LED without receiving an undesirable amount of noise from that LED.